a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music apparatus, and more particularly to a music apparatus capable of adding effects to musical sounds.
b) Description of the Related Art
A musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) specification defines an interface for interconnecting a plurality of electronic musical instruments. An electronic musical instrument in conformity with the MIDI specification has a MIDI interface.
For example, a keyboard and a tone generator each equipped with a MIDI interface can be connected by a MIDI cable. As a player gives a musical performance (key depression/release) on the keyboard, MIDI data corresponding to the performance is supplied from the keyboard to the tone generator which in turn generates musical tones. If a speaker is connected to the tone generator, musical sounds can be produced from the speaker.
If an effector is connected between the tone generator and speaker, various effects can be added to musical tones. Effects are, for example, echo, delay, chorus, reverberation and the like. Most of effectors give various effects to analog musical tone signals.
It has been desired to increase the number of variations of effects to be given to musical tones. If a plurality type of effectors are used in combination, variations of effects can be increased.
The number of variations obtained by a combination of effectors is, however, limited. A further increase in the number of variations has been desired.